


One Should Never Tempt a Vampire

by ShinigamiSlingby



Series: Mixed One Shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Vampire Sex, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Mixed One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703086
Kudos: 36





	One Should Never Tempt a Vampire

The night was a fairly dark one; clouds overcast and the sky being one shade down from pitch black. They all feared rain. Roderich, on the other hand, just wanted to get home in one piece. His friends were painfully drunk; he, on the other hand, refused to drink on nights like this. People with money don't last long out here on their own and he had to make his own way back. His friends escaped in the opposite direction, not truly seeing the Austrian leave. 

"Hello pretty boy." a voice purred from the darkness. Roderich scanned around, his senses heightening out of fear. The same fear a prey animal must get when approached by a predator. "I saw you in the bar, I was going to say something but I thought I'd wait." 

The man stepped from the darkness and Roderich gasped. He could have sworn he had seen an angel. No, something far more infernal. The man's hair was swept back, it glistened silver in the moonlight. His eyes a bright crimson. Roderich felt the heat burn in his body, shameful and wild. He knew that the man shouldn't invoke these emotions- every inch of his body told him to run but he was fixed in one spot. A strong jaw and a broad frame. He had the kind of eyes that spoke millenia, eyes that were sizing Roderich up for dinner. The man flashed a toothy grin, just as Roderich had expected. Fangs, although small, protruded from in between the man's lips.

"Are you enjoying the view? It's all yours little Prince." the other winked, moving closer to Roderich and pushing a flyaway strand of hair from his face. Roderich tensed and refused to look in the other's eyes, almost fearing his own reaction if he looked in them. The other, with a black nail, lifted Roderich's head up to catch his gaze. The man's eyes, lidded and dark, were ready to attack. Roderich didn't want to admit that the fear only aroused him more.

"At least tell me your name before anything happens." Roderich tried to remain nonchalant but he was trembling. He himself push against his jeans, uncomfortably making them tight. The other moved even closer, backing Roderich against the wall of the bar. His heart pounded in his chest; his hands clammy and eyes closed. The other just laughed at this, showing his fangs once again.

"Oh you pretty boy. You seem to be having so much fun." He ran a hand along Roderich's thigh. "My name is Gilbert, and yours?" Roderich hitched a breath and tried to move into the other's hand.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein. Please don't stop." the brown haired man managed to strain out. Gilbert gave a hum of approval, stroking Roderich's other thigh. He moved Roderich's neck to the side, breathing in his scent.

"You're a pervert." Gilbert spoke bluntly, a whisper in the crook of Roderich's neck. This was a dangerous place to be but Gilbert enjoyed the temptation. "You know what I am, the monster that I am, and you aren't even scared. You are aroused. How disgusting." Gilbert smirked, scraping his teeth along Roderich's neck, leaving small kisses as he moved. Roderich moaned into thin air, gripping Gilbert's shirt and pulling him closer. 

"I want you." Roderich gasped. "Right now, I don't care where. Please" He winced as the other laughed, a deep and sultry chuckle.

"Are you so willing to give yourself over to me. You know what I am, what I do. Don't you?" Gilbert smirked, grinding into Roderich, watching his expressions. Gilbert felt his typically frozen skin light with an inexplicable flame. 

"Gah!" Roderich tried to speak but only loud noises emitted from his mouth. 

"What am I pretty boy?" Gilbert growled, picking Roderich up by his thighs and grinding into his arse. 

"I don't have to grace you with an answer." Roderich attempted to stand his ground but the white hot sensation of pleasure took over his entire body and mind.

"Don't play hard to get with me, you begged for this as soon as we met." Gilbert pushed his hand around Roderich's throat with a brutal force "humour me"

"You're a vampire" Roderich whimpered, feeling himself get harder at the touch. He felt his eyes roll back and another moan slipped from his lips. "I want you to use me."

"Well, we go back to mine and you beg for it." 

-

Gilbert guided Roderich back to the flat. How painfully convenient that the interior was all black. Roderich felt the panic set in. He was nothing more than scared cattle, being ushered off to the slaughter and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sit yourself down, either in the living room or the bedroom, I will be there shortly." Gilbert spoke, pointing at the two doors. Roderich was absolutely giddy with ecstasy. He slipped into the living room, feeling his legs almost give way underneath him. He stared at the crimson walls, feeling every fibre of his being wanting to escape the flat. He heard Gilbert come through the door, two wine glasses in his slender hand.

"Wine?" Gilbert questioned, waving the glass and bottle in his face. 

"You drink?" Roderich answered with another question. He felt the blood pounding in his ears, the rush fully taking hold of him now. Gilbert smirked, putting the glass before him. 

"Not always, but I will for you." he winked and then poured the glass. It was of a fine vintage, 1841 Chateau Lafite from what Roderich could see.

"Ah, a wonderful choice!" Roderich exclaimed, forgetting the impending danger he may be in. He looked at the glass of deep crimson, Gilbert probably keeps these around to remind him of his diet.

"This crap? Oh I picked it up on one of my trips to France. Lovely country, shitty time to be there." Gilbert grabbed Roderich's wrist as he tried to pick up the glass. "How about we enjoy ourselves first?"

Roderich whimpered, looking down at his now held wrist. Gilbert pushed both of their arms behind Roderich's head, kneeling over the other's lap. Gilbert settled down on Roderich's lap, applying the slightest amount of pressure to the man's crotch. Gilbert pressed his nose against the other man's neck, licking a patch of his flesh. 

"I can smell your fear." Gilbert spoke in a low tone "Finally, your realisation set in. All too late." His form was broad and encompassed Roderich. The Austrian closed his eyes and tilted his head, exposing a small patch of pale neck. Gilbert roared with laughter. "Oh pretty boy, you think I'm letting you go away that easily. I like to play with my food first." 

Gilbert pushed Roderich onto his back, climbing between his legs and feeling himself push against the other's entrance. Roderich stifled a moan, feeling his face grow hot with desire. Gilbert began unbuckling Roderich's trousers, feeling every inch of skin under the fabric before pulling them down. He placed his thumbs around the waistband of the other's boxers and, in an agonisingly long process, slid them down his slender thighs. 

"What a perfect sight you make." Gilbert spoke in genuine awe. He examined the man's legs, stroking them and taking in their warmth. Repositioning himself, he began sucking patches of red and purple onto the other's pale skin. Roderich squirmed under this feeling, putting his hand to his mouth as to not scream aloud. He felt Gilbert's fangs graze his flesh, the cold feeling of the other's mouth being just enough to nearly send him over the edge. Gilbert licked further up the man's thigh, taking Roderich in his mouth. 

"Gilbert!" Roderich exclaimed, holding the man's head down and whimpering at every new touch. Gilbert circled Roderich's tip with his tongue, letting his fangs fall on it every now and then. He looked up into Roderich's eyes- not that the other would notice, considering how lost he was in the new sensations. Gilbert began to feel just as lost, moving his head at a violent pace and taking in every encouraging moan that slipped from Roderich's mouth. 

"Good boy." Gilbert moaned out around Roderich, hearing the other man moan louder at this name. The white haired man couldn't take it any longer, he stopped his tirade on the man and took off his own trousers. "Are you okay with this pretty boy?' Gilbert smirked, teasing himself to full hardness. Roderich nodded but opened his mouth as if to speak; the sight before him had stopped him in his tracks.

Gilbert had become too intent on helping himself, pumping into his closed fist and panting aloud. Roderich became transfixed on the sight, sitting up slightly to watch.

"Weren't you going to say something little Prince, or shall I continue." Gilbert winked, his face now returning to an almost human shade of blush. 

"Do you have any lube. I'm guessing that's what you wanted with me." Roderich spoke, shakily and wide eyed. He trembled at another of Gilbert's touches. 

"I think so, I'll be back pretty boy." Gilbert slipped from the room, much to Roderich's dismay. He waited until the living room door was shut and then began to help himself.

He could still feel the other's teeth marks, slightly bruised flesh where Gilbert's fangs had rested. Roderich touched his thighs; a light feeling, akin to electric, was emitted from the bites that had already been placed. He stroked himself, feeling a slight tension in his stomach and legs. He released a strained moan and he forced his eyes shut.

"Well well, what an interesting sight we have here." Gilbert laughed, seeing the shame and fright return to Roderich's eyes. "You couldn't wait for me, eh?" Roderich examined the scene before him. Gilbert was now completely naked and holding a bottle of lubricant.

Roderich knew what this meant. He rested himself on his back again, spreading his legs for the other. Gilbert sat in between Roderich's thighs and placed some of the lube on his forefingers. He pressed them against Roderich's entrance, rubbing lightly. Roderich gasped at the man's cold hands but he quickly became used to the sensation. He bucked into the feeling, allowing Gilbert to apply more. 

"Do you think that's enough Roderich dear." Roderich nodded, just wanting to feel the other inside him. Gilbert hummed and began applying some to himself, enjoying every second of it. Roderich couldn't bare the torture any longer, he begged the other to use him.

Gilbert, for once in his life, complied. He entered the other slowly at first, gauging how much Roderich could take. He felt his skin burn at the sensation. Admittedly, it had been centuries since his last fling with another man, he felt rather rusty. 

"Please don't stop!" Roderich whimpered, feeling the other's hands claw at his hips. Both of them began rocking slowly, their rhythm almost perfect. The apartment fell silent, except for light moans and the slapping of flesh. 

"You know I could tear your throat out right here and now?" Gilbert roared, feeling his pace pick up with a newfound strength. Roderich's eyes widened, as if only now seeing the gravity of his situation. He jutted further into Gilbert and gripped onto the sofa for reassurance. Gilbert rested his hands either side of Roderich's head, moving closer to the other's neck again. "How would you feel if I drained you right now?" he panted "I'm a monster and you followed me back into my home."

"I want you." Roderich strained out, his eyesight blurry from the immense pressure to his lower half. Gilbert inched closer, listening to the others pounding heartbeat.

"I don't think I'd be able to stop myself if I started." Gilbert whispered into Roderich's ear, nipping it lightly as he did so. He wanted to take his fill so badly, but indulgence comes at a price. He intended to keep Roderich, as a boyfriend or a mere plaything, so he couldn't possibly start now.

Roderich felt his end drawing nearer, his stomach pulling knots. He held onto Gilbert for dear life, feeling the other's cool breath on his neck. "Gilbert, just drain me!" Roderich exclaimed, clawing at Gilbert's back. 

"Gladly." Gilbert muttered before sinking his teeth into the other's neck. Roderich screamed at the sensation, feeling his body overtake him. He spilled over onto his stomach, feeling the other move in and out of him at an unnatural pace. The burning patch of flesh where Gilbert now drank from caused Roderich to make copious amounts, pain mingling with the glorious sensation. Gilbert pushed his own head up, fearing that he would take too much from the other. Shortly after, upon seeing a small trickle of blood escape the puncture wounds, he reached his own climax. He swung upwards, taking hold of Roderich's hips once more. Roderich whimpered as the other filled him to the brim, moving away once he had finished. 

"Thank you for that pretty boy, it had been some time since that had happened." Gilbert whispered, petting Roderich's sweat slicked hair. Roderich hummed in delight, moving onto his side so that the vampire could lie next to him.

"You know what? I could get used to this." Roderich laughed, only half joking.

"Me too Roderich Edelstein. Maybe we'll have to meet again."


End file.
